All In The Family
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: It's been three months since Brittany and Alvin found out they were going to become parents, so it's only a matter of time before the big moment comes along. Join the Seville family as they try to cope with three new arrivals. R&R if you want, and I hope you enjoy. Rated "T" for graphic detail and some language.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

**Authors Note: **Hello again! I'm back with a new story for you guys and girls out there to read…even though it was a day since the last one…then again depending on when I actually upload, it may be longer since then. Anywho, I'm actually gonna ask a favor, nothing big or immediate, but just a simple favor…do you guys and girls out there think that you could get the review count up to the double digits on this story? Not joking I'm being honest, not trying to sound like I'm begging, just saying that…well the first vacation story got like 31 reviews, while the second only got like 7 reviews. Again I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I just feel like you guys weren't interested in it…then again the "M" rating of the other story may have something to do with it. Oh well, now to get straight to it, onward to the story! Oh and one more thing, this story is set exactly three months after the other story, so expect some surprises, and for a little bit of a change, this is based in the USA. One last thing, there will be a fair bit of cussing in this first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the OC's of Nathan and Kris Seville belong to me, and the following guest OC's belong to the user listed next to it:

Sven Sovani: Kuro Rakka Shimo.

Stellaluna: Foreteller of Three.

Aqua DeFlores: cutiepiex2.

Rodrigo Nunez: WordNerb93.

Marco Lorado: Disney'sGurl.

* * *

**All In The Family.**

It was late at night in the Seville home, as everyone slept in their beds silently, a certain couple sharing a bed together in happy slumber…that is, they were sleeping silently, until Brittany suddenly woke up and groaned, her belly ached like crazy, as if trying to push inward onto itself, "Oh no, please not-" Brittany didn't even get to finish what she was whispering, as she felt something sort of "pop" inside her and next thing she knew her legs and feet were soaked. Of course with her being right next to Alvin, she inadvertently caused him to wake up, "Brit, what's wrong…and why are my feet wet?" Alvin asked, as Brittany panted and groaned softly next to him. Of course, Alvin was no doctor, but from what he had seen in various movies and T.V. shows, when a woman was in this state, then chances are that they were getting ready to give birth, "Alvin, I…I think I'm in labour," Brittany replied, setting Alvin into panic mode for a moment at the prospect, "Wait…you aren't due for another three weeks!" Alvin all but shouted, as another groan escaped Brittany's lips, this one waking a couple of the residents in the room. "What's with all the noise up here?" Simon asked, then froze when he felt wetness on the pad of his foot, "Oh dear God, please tell me that isn't what I think it is," Simon added, lifting his foot to wipe up some of the wetness from his it with his hand, then gave it a sniff and gasped, "Okay, on one note, I'm glad it wasn't pee, on the other side…why did I have to step in amniotic fluid?" Simon complained, as the other two on the bunk hadn't noticed him yet. Currently, Alvin was trying to comfort Brittany as she let nature take its course, to which Simon rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay Brittany, I think you got the breathing down, now just relax-" "RELAX! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO RELAX LIKE THIS!" Brittany screamed, this time causing everyone in the house to be woken up, and causing Simon to jump backwards a bit, "Whoa, okay sorry to interrupt, but any chance I can be of assistance here?" Simon asked, as the others slowly made their way over to the single bunk, in turn causing Brittany to let out a pain induced growl, "Yes, you can, kill Alvin for me!" Brittany screamed, causing a nervous chuckle to escape from Alvin, it was at that moment Dave made it to the door, "What's going on in here what's the screaming about-" the question died when he saw the commotion around Brittany, and how she was breathing and groaning, not to mention the wet patch on the bed itself, causing his eyes to widen in shocked surprise.

Next thing everyone knew, Dave fell to the floor, having fainted from the sight before him, "Well, guess the vet's office is out of the question now," Alvin said, as Brittany groaned more and panted, sweat matting her fur. At this point, Jeanette stepped forward and sighed, "Okay, since the actual doctors who would do this don't make house calls, we're the medical staff, and this is the delivery room." Jeanette explained, as everyone aside from Brittany nodded, "Alright, now first thing's first, Nathan, you and Stellaluna go and find some warm blankets, Sven, you and Kris get some water boiling, we're going to have to wash these babies off somehow. Marco, you and Aqua go and find me an eye dropper and any other medical gear you can, Rodrigo, you go and tend to Dave, just make sure he's not badly injured, Eleanor, you and Theodore get breakfast started, after this ordeal we're all going to want some food, and Simon you help me here with the delivery," Jeanette ordered, getting nods from the assigned groups as they went off on their duties, "What about me Jen?" Alvin asked, getting a sigh from the purple clad Chipette, "You stay right there, more than likely Brittany's going to need some support when pushing, and I also think you should be here when she needs you," Jeanette replied, no sooner the pink clad Chipette holding her hand out, "Alvin, can I hold your hand please?" Brittany asked, getting a nod as Alvin simple placed his hand into Brittany's, "Um, Alvin, just a warning, when a female goes into labour, they get a huge adrenalin rush to help cope with the pain, which has the side effect of-" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAND!" Alvin screamed, as Brittany bared down to push the first child out, squeezing his hand the point of being like a vice grip, this in turn causing Simon to sigh, "As you can see, the side effect is highly increased strength." Simon finished, as Brittany took a breather, letting go of Alvin's hand and letting the red clad chipmunk get the feeling back into his nearly broken hand, "Yeah, thanks for the heads up Si," Alvin said, shaking his hand and letting out a shuddery sigh as the pain slowly eased away. At this moment, Aqua came back to the bed, an eye dropper in her hands, and Nathan came back with about a million blankets.

Meanwhile, Eleanor and Theodore were busy cooking up some hot cereal, something that Brittany could eat easily without having to chew too much, next to them in the kitchen, Kris and Sven were waiting patiently for the electric kettle to start boiling, "Why is it taking so long?" Kris asked, then jumped from a kick in her belly. A little while after their stay in Madagascar, Kris had found out that she too was pregnant, though not as far along as Brittany was. It was yet another surprise for the entire family, and Sven couldn't be any prouder of a father. Back with the delivery, Jeanette was leaning in to check the birth canal, only to be surprised by the head of a chipmunk pup starting to crown out, "Okay sis, one's nearly here, just give me a big push okay!" Jeanette instructed, getting a nod and a strained groan from Brittany, the first of three children sliding out of her body and into Jeanette's arms, "It's a girl Brit," Jeanette said, smiling as she gave the child to Simon for cleaning up, luckily a small container of water being nearby to aid in the process, "Okay, while Simon is busy there, the other two kids don't wanna be left behind," Jeanette said, as Brittany caught her breath and resumed her pushing. About a moment later, the sound of chipmunk pup crying was heard, this sound causing Dave to come around, sitting up, "Hey, Dave's better now!" Rodrigo said, but no sooner did Dave wake up, he caught a glimpse of the delivery session going on in the room and fainted again, causing the bat to face-palm, "Never mind!" he said, going back to checking Dave for injuries again. At this point, Brittany was pushing the second child from her body, a loud groan filling the air as it finally left her, going into Jeanette's careful arms, "It's a boy," Jeanette announced, patting it on the rump and causing the pup to cry out for his first time in life, "Alright, Simon, clean this baby boy up, and Brittany, last one, so try really hard okay sis," Jeanette explained, as Alvin placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, "You can do it Brit, I know you can," Alvin said, as Brittany smiled briefly, then bared down for the final stretch of this delivery. Meanwhile, Simon was wrapping the children up, though he wasn't doing it right, something that didn't go unnoticed by his girlfriend, "Simon! You're not doing that right…here let me do that, you tend to Brittany!" Jeanette ordered, causing Simon's eyes to widen to the size of the lenses in his glasses, "WHAT! I can't do that-" "Yes you can and you are so do it!" Jeanette ordered, causing Alvin to gasp at this new side of Jeanette, "Wow, didn't know she had that in her," Alvin said, as Simon sighed and turned toward Brittany, "Me neither, but whatever, now if I am correct, Brittany, you should be pushing-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HELP ME!" Brittany screamed, causing Simon to chuckle, "Right, sorry, just push as hard as you can," Simon instructed, as Brittany groaned and strained really hard, a head finally crowning at the entrance to her birth canal, "O-O-Okay, the baby's here, now take a short breather and then give me one last big push," Simon instructed, as Jeanette finished wrapping the two already born children up. Jeanette was then about to take over the childbirth again, only by the time she turned and walked back toward Brittany, Simon already had the last and final of Alvin and Brittany's pups in his arms, panting and shivering in a combination of excitement and slight disgust at being covered in amniotic fluid and blood, "Congratulations Alvin, it's a girl, and you are the father of triplets," Simon groaned, handing the last pup to Jeanette and flopping onto his back, causing Jeanette to giggle, then gave her sister a pat on the belly, "Good job, now the afterbirth should be easy enough to pass, so just give a little push and it should all come out together," Jeanette explained, as Simon sat up and then backed away from Brittany, "No need for her to pass it, it all came out with that little girl there," Simon replied, shuddering as he used a spare blanket to pick up the mound of flesh to discard of it.

* * *

After Brittany had been able to rest up and regain her composure, she was presented with her three pups, one of the girls having dark brown fur like Alvin's, with Brittany's nose and a set of blonde chipmunk stripes, when she opened her eyes, it was discovered that they inherited violet eyes like Jeanette's, although a bit lighter in shade than her aunt's. The other girl was the spitting image of Brittany herself, auburn fur, only she had her father's golden eyes, which were staring at Brittany and Alvin at the moment. Lastly, the boy was a bit of a mix, he had his mother's auburn fur, and dark brown chipmunk stripes from his father, but what really made him unique was his eyes. Apparently, heterochromia ran somewhere in the family, as the left eye of the boy was gold like Alvin's, the right being an exact match to the blue of Brittany's eyes. That didn't matter though, as the three little bundles all stared at their parents for the first time, "Hey there, you're some adorable, aren't you?" Brittany cooed, as Alvin smiled and petted one of the three on their heads, "What will we name them?" Alvin asked, as Brittany smiled and snuggled them close, "Well, for the boy I think Michael will, what do you think?" Brittany asked, getting a chuckle from Alvin, "Naming them after famous singers? I like that, Michael Jackson would be proud," Alvin replied, as he smiled down at little Michael. "For the girls, I was thinking something like…Jade for the dark brown one, and Amy for the auburn one," Brittany said, as Alvin smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek, "Those sound like perfect names, I'll go tell the others and get you some breakfast…and by the way these kids are staring, I'd say they want breakfast too," Alvin said, as Brittany looked at the children, noticing as they were staring at her chest, "Oh haha, very funny, now get out and get me some food," Brittany replied, playfully shoving Alvin a bit.

Everyone was eating their breakfast when Alvin came out, causing everyone to turn and stare at him, in turn causing the red clad chipmunk to glance from face to face, "Alright, after breakfast I'd like to introduce everyone to Jade, Amy and Michael Seville, but first I'd like a tray of food to take into Brittany," Alvin explained, as everyone kept staring, then Dave finally broke the silence, "I forgot to ask, how did you guys manage to get a vet in here and out without my knowing it?" Dave asked, causing everyone to glance at each other, then back to Dave with a smile, "Well, Actually, there was no vet here, Jeanette helped Brittany deliver, and boy she was bossy," Eleanor replied, as Jeanette blushed and giggled, "Yeah, I kinda was, but that's what a doctor has to do, and I'm hoping that everyone can forgive me for shouting at them," the purple clad Chipette added getting nods from everyone…well except for Dave, who was trying to find the appropriate thing to say, "Well, I'm proud of you, all things considered I'm glad to know that the kids were delivered safely and in such caring hands," Dave said, as everyone smiled and continued with their breakfast.

Afterwards, as Alvin had promised, he brought everyone into the room to visit with the newborns, finding them now out of their blankets and their fur fluffed up cutely, Michael currently examining his hands, experimentally gripping at things close to him, while Jade and Amy were nursing, were they were until they both stopped and let out cute little burps, "Okay, now for Michael, c'mon boy," Brittany said, lifting him up and letting him suckle. Already her belly had shrunk back down a bit, not completely yet, but enough to be noticeable. Meanwhile all around the room there were sounds of everyone adoring their nieces and nephew, and for Dave his granddaughters and grandson, as Toby passed by the door, "Good morning everyone," Toby said in passing, then came back to get a better look, gasping at the sight of the three pups, "Awwwwww, they are sooo cute! Toby said, getting a chuckle from everyone in the room. Next up was Ian, who was now living with the Seville's, due to his own home being renovated, "Hey, what's with the crowd here, did I miss something-HOLY MOTHER!" Ian said in surprise, catching a glimpse of Brittany with the three pups in her arms, "When did this happen, I mean I was busy planning the next concert, and I should've-" "It's okay Ian, no one is blaming you, besides considering Dave's reaction, I don't think it would have been a great idea to have witnessed the event of my giving birth," Brittany explained, as Ian sighed and then smiled, "Mind a picture being taken for the press?" Ian asked, no sooner getting a smack in the back of the head, from Toby, "Dude, she just pushed three kids out of her body, do you think she's up for it?" Toby asked, as Ian fixed his glasses, then grabbed Toby by the ear and hauled him out into the hallway, next thing being heard was the sound of arguing, obviously the two doing the arguing in the recording studio as it had semi soundproof walls, the voices distinguishable, but not the things they were saying.

"Okay, rather eventful morning, now how about the introduction, the dark brown girl is Jade, the other auburn girl is Amy, and this little guy here is Michael." Alvin explained, as everyone took turns cuddling and playing with the children, all while Toby and Ian verbally duked it out in the recording studio.

* * *

So, how was that for a first chapter? Did I go too deep in detail? If so…then I'm sorry to say that's not gonna change. Also, I'll be using whatever songs I didn't use from the previous story to supplement this one, when it comes to that. Now for a challenge directed to those of you with a DeviantART account, I know I've done this before, but if any of you could possibly draw out a depiction of the three above mentioned pups, Amy, Jade and Michael, as they are described above, then I'd be glad to have them sent to my DeviantART (it's the same as my FanFiction name) so I can compile them into a video to post on my YouTube channel. Anyway, leave your comments/reviews for this story in the box below, and I'll catch you on the flip-side.

Oh, and before I forget, here's a new question:

"Have you ever witnessed anything giving birth?"

Now for a bit of a twist, I'm answering this question myself so you know more about me, and yes I have, my neighbors own a bunch of cattle, and I got to see a calf getting born right from my kitchen window…rather messy looking I must say, but that's nature.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Kids

**Authors Note:** The following collection of text on your screen is meant to entertain you in the humorous ways of childcare. There may be language, you have been warned…now how stupid did that authors note sound huh? Anyway, onto the story, shall we? Oh and this will be bumped ahead to the point of childhood for the children, mainly to show off their talents XD hope you guys don't mind. And there will be a song featured, just use this link here to refer to ( watch?v=S2APZN9FJNY), and for later on, here's another track to have playing when you read the story ( watch?v=JGCsyshUU-A).

**Disclaimer:** Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the OC's of Nathan, Kris, Amy, Jade, and Michael Seville belong to me, and the English language belongs to…I don't know, William Shakespeare? Oh and the guest OC's featured belong to their rightful owners…sorry again, in a hurry and can't be bothered to type up your names.

* * *

It had been a year since the big event, and the house was changed dramatically. For one, the arrival of Kris and Sven's pup, a long eared boy with silvery grey fur and green eyes named James Sovani, who was now about two months old, and still clinging onto either his mother or his father. Rodrigo had finally got himself a girlfriend, a Chipette named Natalie Cook with caramel colored fur, blue eyes and a white patch around her right eye. And of course, the three children of Alvin and Brittany were now in school, where Alvin and Brittany were currently meeting with the principal about their daughter Amy, also in the office with dirt in her fur and shaky hands. "Amy, how many times do we have to go over this?" Alvin asked, causing his daughter to sigh, "Well I'm sorry, but when someone starts to pick on my sister, then you're gonna bet I'll get pissed," Amy replied, getting a stern look from Brittany, "Watch your mouth Amy, you're in trouble enough as it is, don't make it worse with that tongue of yours," Brittany said, as Amy grumbled to herself, "Well, the way I see it, there's two choices, either I suspend Amy for a week, or she can help the school with a charity drive we're doing." The principal said, as Amy pondered it a bit, her golden eyes flickering with the prospect of a week from school, "Suspension please?" Amy finally asked, getting a shake of the head from her parents, "Nope, you missy, are going to help the charity drive," Alvin said, causing his daughter to face-palm, "Why do I even bother in these situations?" the auburn furred girl asked, as Alvin shrugged and ruffled her dusty hair, "Well, such is the results of getting into fights like every other day." Alvin replied, getting a groan from Amy as she picked a leaf from behind her ear.

Meanwhile, in the music room, Jade was on the small stage with her violin, testing it to see if it was in tune, as her younger brother Michael sighed next to her tapping his foot, "Today would be nice sister," Michael said, a perfect British accent making the other human kids chuckle at the chipmunk, "It takes time to get this thing in tune, so bear with me," Jade replied, causing Michael to roll his mix colored eyes and flop to the floor of the stage dramatically, "Wake me when you're finished okay Jade?" Michael jokingly asked, earning him a playful swat from Jade's violin bow to his head, "Okay, I'm ready now," Jade said, giggling as Michael rubbed his head, "Ouch, that should be considered a lethal weapon, I saw you kill a fly with that thing once," Michael said, as he got up, earning another chuckle from the crowd, "Well, anyway, since I've gotten a laugh from you, time to get serious for a second…and watch my violinist of a sister shuffle like the best of them, hit it!" Michael said, as two other human students behind him started to play some music, starting off with an acoustic guitar, then an electric keyboard adding a beat, with Jade bringing the bow of her violin to the strings, completing the musical portion of the song being played, while Michael took the microphone and tapped it, nodding to himself and taking the vocal part of the song himself.

"_Party rock is in the house tonight,_

_Everybody just have a good time,_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind,_

_Everybody just have a good time,"_ Michael sang, doing a dance as he did, as well as his older sister, shaking her hips to the beat and not even missing a single note on her instrument of choice. Jade even started doing a "shuffle" of her own, which incorporated a moonwalk across the stage.

"_Party rock is in the house tonight,_

_Everybody just have a good time,_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind,_

_We just wanna see ya…shake that!"_ at this point, Michael and Jade both started to dance, the dark furred Chipette popping her hips rhythmically with the music, as Michael merely did a dance he picked up studying the Jabbawockeez, which even included a backflip which ended with him in a pose crouched down with his chin in his free hand. He then quickly got up and took a bow, as the song was only a demo of sorts, "Well, how was that for a remix on a great song huh, that was my dear sister Jade Seville on the violin there, and the two guys on the other instruments…well they don't matter so…JK, JK, they are good friends of ours, Steve and Jeff, musical partners and amazingly they are not chipmunks," Michael said, getting a laugh from everyone in the room as they applauded.

* * *

Once everyone had gotten home, Amy stormed past Michael and Jade in a huff, grumbling to herself about how their parents were unfair, "Jade, I do believe our sister is in need of alone time." Michael said, as the two children watched their younger sister go into the shared bedroom, the big door slamming shut and the tell-tale click of the lock being turned to keep people out, "Oh yeah, I don't think we want to annoy her this time…how about we just go and see what everybody is doing?" Jade asked, only to find Michael was gone, a quick look in the direction of their bedroom revealing that the miniature door in the normal door of their room was wide open, causing the intellectual Chipette to sigh, "Michael, why are you such a pain in the tail?" Jade asked, dashing off to get into the room before her brother and sister started some real trouble.

Meanwhile in the room, Amy was on her bed flipping through a magazine, when very slowly Michael peeked over the edge of her bed, his gold and blue eyes full of wary mischief. Michael wasn't really a mischief maker, but being the comedian and overall goof he was, he couldn't turn up the chance to annoy his sister, or at the least try to get her in a better mood…which was at best on a fifty-fifty chance of either. "Hey Amy," Michael said kindly, causing the auburn Chipette to look up from her magazine to let her golden eyes stare at her older brother, "Hey Michael, how the hell did you get in here? I locked the door," Amy asked, causing Michael to chuckle as he hopped up onto the bed with her, "Well, normal people check to see whether the other door is locked or not," Michael replied, getting a roll of the eyes from Amy, "Whatever, now get out of here…and if you could kindly lock the door as you leave," Amy said, as she went back to her magazine, "Okay then, I can see I'm getting nowhere with this, so I'll just go," Michael said, then purposefully dropped off the bed and landed with a soft thud, "I'm okay," Michael said, an exasperated giggle escaping Amy's lips, then a thwack sound was heard, "OUCH! MY FACE!" Michael shouted, having been at the small door when Jade barreled into the room, who gasped when she saw what she did, "Oh…Mike you okay?" Jade asked, as Amy laughed so hard she thought she was going to die, "OH MY GOD! DO THAT AGAIN!" Amy laughed, as Michael sat up from the floor and rubbed his nose, "Oh I'm fine darlin' takes more than a mere door to knock me down for good," Michael said, an Irish accent gracing his voice for a moment, then a bit of blood came from his left nostril, which Michael felt but decided to ignore for a moment. "Okay, I think my nose is bleeding, could one of you kindly get me a tissue?" the auburn chipmunk asked, as the violet eyed Chipette dashed off for a tissue, and all the while Amy continued to laugh het furry little butt off, "Well, at least I got you to laugh sis, maybe at my own expense but a laugh is the best medicine I believe," Michael said, as Jade returned with the tissues and handed one to her younger brother, "Sorry again Mike," Jade said, reaching up to put her glasses around her neck, the tell-tale click of them coming apart and going back together being heard as she did. By this time Amy had stopped laughing enough to breath a bit better, "Oh God! I'm sorry Michael but…if you'd been in my point of view you'd probably be laughing your butt off too," Amy giggled, as Michael nodded understandingly, "I understand, not every day your older brother falls victim to the old "door in the face" gag." Michael replied, smiling up at Amy as he dabbed the tissue to his nose.

Later on, Michael was visiting with his younger cousin, the bat pup named James, "Hello there little guy," Michael said, already gaining a giggle from the young child, "Well, I can see that I won't have any trouble making you laugh, so have your mother and father taught you how to fly yet little James?" he asked, getting a shake of the head in response, "No, not yet, mommy wants me to wait," James replied, getting a chuckle from Kris and Sven nearby. Of course nobody left Dave's house yet, and as far as they knew, no one planned on it either. Of course Toby had to leave so he could help his wheelchair bound mother, and Ian had moved back into his own home. But every so often those two would visit, and of course Claire was like a grandmother to the kids, "Wait? To fly? I bet you could make me come up off the ground little guy," Michael said, holding James up so he was above Michael's head, where the young bat pup started to flap his little wings vigorously, "Whoa! I'm coming off the floor!" Michael said, stretching upward as much as he could and even lifting one of his feet off the floor for added effect, causing Kris and Sven to smile, James absolutely adored his big cousin Michael, as he did the other two of his cousins from Alvin and Brittany, but not as much as he did Michael. "Okay, I'm rather afraid of heights little guy so come back down and go back to your mommy and daddy, I'm sure they want to hear about how you just lifted me off the floor," Michael said, as he slowly put himself back into normal position on the floor and then lowered the bat pup to the floor as well, the silver furred boy dashing off toward his parents, proudly bragging about his triumph. As James did that, Michael went off back to the bedroom, not to annoy or cheer up Amy though, but to be the brother he was supposed to and actually ask what was bothering her.

"So Amy, you never did say why you were in a bad mood," Michael said, causing Amy to jump in surprise and yelp a bit, in turn making Michael also jump and yelp, "Good lord Michael, why are you so silent?" Amy asked, getting a shuddering sigh from her brother, "Comes with dancing a lot I guess, sorry sis, anyway, what happened today? Aside from mom and dad having to come down to the school again?" Michael asked, getting a sigh from Amy, her golden eyes rolling in annoyance, "Oh someone was talking about Jade like she was an idiot, so I tried to knock some sense into their thick heads." Amy replied, as Michael sat next to her and plucked a blade of grass from her hair, "And may I ask how you managed to get a botanical garden in your fur?" Michael asked, getting a chuckle from Amy, "That, oh I was trying a new hairstyle, it's the "All Natural" look," she said, getting a chuckle from Michael, "Well, couldn't get any more natural than that I suppose, but how about the truth huh sis?" Michael asked, as Amy sat up and stretched a bit, "Well, in that fight that mom and dad were called down about, I was thrown into the bushes, then into grass, and as if to make sure those things had something to take root in, I was tossed into some nearby soil," Amy replied, as Michael tried his best not to laugh at the mental image those words gave him. "Well, if you ended up like this, what happened to the other guy?" Michael asked, as Amy giggled to herself, "Well, he forgot one thing to throw me into, so before he got the chance to do it, I made him trip and fall face first into the fertilizer pile out back of the school," Amy replied, getting a shocked look from Michael, "I'm just gonna assume that the fertilizer was of bovine origin." Michael said, getting a shrug from Amy, "I don't know, what am I, the expert of crap?" Amy asked, getting a chuckle from her mixed eyed brother, "Well, from what mom and dad say about you from when we were all in diapers, you kinda were," Michael replied, getting a playful punch to the shoulder, "Shut up you twit," Amy said, laughing as she did, as was Michael, "So, what's the punishment?" Michael asked, getting a groan from Amy, "Oh nothing…except having to help a charity drive in school," Amy replied, getting a look of confusion from her older brother, "Really, I volunteered myself to that, it's a talent show you know-" "Yes I know, and that's why I'd rather be _in_ the show, not on the sidelines or some crap like that…and what are you doing, props manager?" Amy asked, getting a chuckle from Michael, "Not in the slightest, I'm the opening act and host guy…like Ryan Seacrest from American Idol." Michael replied, causing Amy's golden eyes to bug out, "Tell me you're joking, that's not even…how did you manage to get that part?" Amy asked, as Michael shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know really, all I know is that I was going to sign up to be in the show as a contestant, but before I even started to sign my name on the line, I was mobbed by the drama club and requested to host the show. If you want I can try to pull some strings and get you to be an opening act sis," Michael said, as Amy smiled widely, "You mean that Mike?" she asked, getting a nod from Michael, "Of course, anything for my little sister," he replied, earning himself a huge hug from Amy, "Thank you brother, maybe you have a use after all," Amy said, giggling afterwards as Michael huffed, "Well so long as I'm useful sis," Michael replied, as he hugged her back, then picked another blade of grass from her fur.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jade was trying to practice her piece for the talent show, finding it difficult with all the noise, not even the recording studio was safe from the noise in the house, since apparently her mother and Aunts were in there practicing for their next concert. It wasn't that she was in need of practicing, she had the piece down to a "T", Jade just believed in the phrase "Practice makes Perfect" and so decided to use the only other remotely silent place in the house…the kitchen. And luckily for her, she had the audience of her uncles Simon, Theodore and Nathan, along with grandfather Dave to be the judges of her performance, "Hey there kiddo, how goes things today?" Nathan asked, as Jade smiled and waved her bow at the bat, "Good, thank Uncle Nathan, do you guys mind if I practice my music here?" Jade asked, getting a shake of the head from them, "Not at all Jade, go right on ahead okay," Dave replied, earning a smile from his granddaughter, as she took out her violin and did a warm up piece, adjusting the strings when she felt that they were not in the proper tune. When she was certain everything was in proper tune, she set her violin down and clicked her glasses back into their normal position on her face, "Okay, I'm gonna start now," Jade said, as she took up her instrument and again tested that it was in tune quickly, then really started playing, the music from the recording studio actually adding to the piece as she played.

It started off with a moderately slow pace, but soon picked up into something that even had Nathan starting to dance a bit. Having been inspired by the violinist Lindsey Stirling, there were some things that Jade picked up from watching everything she could about the woman, including her dance moves while playing, making low dips toward the floor, and rising back up with a pop of her hips, even at one point hopping across the floor, all without missing a note. "Wow, she's good at that," Theodore said, as Simon smiled and nodded, "Yep, pretty darn good I might say," Simon replied, as Jade continued playing the piece, at one point acting shocked as she played, as was part of the act she was performing in the talent show, the piece itself being one called "Shadows" and as such being based on the video of the same name Jade had found on YouTube. Eventually her piece ended, with Jade playing it up by looking around confusedly, then she took a bow as her audience cheered for her, "Thanks, for bearing with my music there," Jade said, getting a chuckle from Dave, "No need to thank us, it was an honor to listen to your music." Dave replied, causing Jade to hop up and give her granddad a hug, followed by giving each of her uncles that were present a hug too.

* * *

There you have it, and for those wondering, yes Natalie Cook is a new OC, though from the same user that made Rodrigo Nunez (refer to previous chapter for the name), so yeah, there is still two more openings for OC's, well three now if you want to make matches for Amy, Jade and Michael Seville, but anyway, hope you liked this chapter, and let me know what you think in the review box below.

Oh and one last thing, the question of course:

"Have you ever been involved in a fight at school?"


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Talk

**Authors Note: **New chapter people, and I hope you guys like it. It may have language, I don't know for sure, but just be ready for it when it does happen to pop up. No more skipping ahead in time either, the most for that little detail may be for a new day, but nothing drastic like a year or some stuff like that. Anyway, now that I've rambled on here, let's get to the story shall we.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the OC's of Nathan, Kris, Amy, Jade and Michael Seville belong to me, both I and fellow user Kuro Rakka Shimo own the OC of James Sovani, and the following OC's belong to the corresponding user:

Sven Sovani: Kuro Rakka Shimo.

Natalie Cook: WordNerb93.

Rodrigo Nunez: WordNerb93.

Stellaluna: Foreteller of Three.

Aqua DeFlores: cutiepiex2.

Marco Lorado: Disney'sGurl.

* * *

It was the night of the talent show, and to say that things were a little crazy back stage was a bit of an understatement. Michael had to weave his way through the crowd of people participating, mainly so he could find Amy. As of yet he hadn't had any luck in actually getting her to be an opening act, not from there being no spots in that section of the performance schedule, but mainly because she was assigned to help others back stage and that was apparently going to be where she stayed…or it would be if Michael could find her, Amy still thought that she was going to be in the show somehow, and unless Michael told her otherwise, she may just go out onto the stage and start performing. "Damn it Amy! Why are you always the needle in the haystack when I go to find you?" Michael asked, then froze as he heard music starting to play, and judging by the fact that Jade was still in the dressing room the show had provided her, he knew it wasn't her.

Out on the stage, Amy was a little taken aback by the crowd, of course she performed from time to time with her mother on concerts, but that was different, there the audience was filled with random people that she probably wouldn't ever know personally, whereas this crowd was all people she knew, including her family and friends, and a few people that would be glad to throw something at her if she didn't start doing something. It was at that time that Michael came out from behind the curtain, panting like he was exhausted, which he was but decided to play it off as a bit in his opening routine, taking the head-set microphone and tapping it a bit, "Okay people…whew I'm tired, just had to run from a million fan-girls backstage," he said, causing the audience to chuckle, and in turn getting a strange look from Amy, who also had a headset microphone on, "Really Mike? That's your opening bit?" Amy asked, then froze again as she, for a change, caused the crowd to laugh a bit more. Michael grinned at that, the answer to his unspoken prayers right in front of him, so rather than try and get his younger sister off the stage, he decided to play it off as the whole thing having been planned all along, "Well it got the crowd laughing didn't it?" Michael asked, getting a nod from Amy, "I guess, but that's still not as funny as a door to the face," Amy replied, causing Michael to laugh along with the audience, "So, were going there huh, well I guess I can tell the story of that day…see it happened just yesterday, and as everyone may already know, little miss hot head here-" "Hey!" Amy said, getting another laugh from the audience, all while Michael continued with the story, "That's for horses, and anyway, my sister here got into a fight which ended up leaving her with a botanical garden in her hair and fur…as for the other guy, let's just say he got the shitty end of the stick on that one," Michael explained, causing the crowd to laugh, along with Amy as the "other guy" in question tried his best to not be seen in the crowd.

"Anyway, long story short, our parents ended up being called down to the school, had to go into the principal's office where my sister was waiting patiently for them, and her punishment…to be the backstage assistant of the show tonight," Michael said, slowly glancing toward Amy, then giving her a wink as if to tell her to play along with his bit, "How's that working for ya sis?" Michael asked, causing Amy to roll her eyes and sigh, "Oh it's great, I get to help people look beautiful," Amy replied, with a tone that could've been taken as annoyance or sarcasm, "Oh really? Have you given anyone the "All Natural" look yet?" Michael asked, getting even more laughs from the audience, cheers coming from his and Amy's parents in the front row, "Well not yet, but I have the grass and dirt backstage so I could do it at any time I want," Amy replied, all while trying to figure out why she wasn't the one making the jokes, "Anyway, back to the point, after everything was said and done, and we all got home last night, I decided to be a good brother and ask what was wrong…Amy wasn't interested in talking so I figured I'd leave and let her be for a while." Michael explained, as Amy started to laugh softly at the memory, "Amy, don't beat me to the funny, anyway, I was about to leave the room, when out of nowhere my older sister Jade barrels through the door, hitting me in the face with it, and causing me to fall to the bloody floor!" Michael added, causing the crowd to burst out into a torrent of laughter, "Yeah you laugh now, but you try getting a door slammed into you, it freaking hurts…and knowing that, Amy here did what anyone would think she would…she laughed so hard I thought she was going to throw up," Michael explained, as Amy took the headset she was wearing off and joined in on the laughter, "See, this is what I live with, but hey, I achieved my goal that day, making my younger sister laugh," Michael finished, as Amy finally got her breathing back to normal, "Now, I could go on, but then I'd be literally stealing the show, so without further interruptions, let's bring the first contestant out, and how fitting it is that it be my loving older sister herself, give a cheer for Jade Seville!" Michael shouted, as the curtains opened and revealed Jade with her violin in hand, taking a quick bow and then positioning the violin on her shoulder.

* * *

The show was a success, the money earned from admission was enough to be donated to the water drive for Africa, and as a complete surprise to Michael he received a payment of two hundred dollars for his hosting the show, "Wait, you want to pay me for my services? I couldn't accept such a reward," Michael said, as the drama club president chuckled, "Well, it's yours anyway, just for being a good sport, and sorry it's non-negotiable, as in you're stuck with it," he said, getting a chuckle from Michael in return, "Since you put it that way, I guess I'd be glad to accept the generous offer," Michael said, taking the money and then dashing off to find Amy. "Hey sis!" Michael shouted, causing Amy to turn and roll her eyes at her older brother, "What now Mike, I'm busy signing autographs," Amy said, causing Michael to grin, "Too busy for a hundred dollars?" Michael asked, causing the burgundy clad Chipette to go bug-eyed and turn to face her older brother, who was currently holding out a single one hundred dollar bill to his sister, "The drama club decided to pay me for my trouble in hosting the show, and with you having helped in the opening act, I feel it's only fair if you get half the profit, I was paid two hundred, so you get a whole hundred dollars to do with as you please…so long as that isn't getting the "all natural" look again," Michael said, causing Amy to blink in shock.

After about fifteen seconds of Amy just staring at the bill, Michael waved his paw in front of her face, "Hello? Did something break in your head?" Michael asked, then was practically choked by Amy throwing her arms around his keck and hugging him tightly, "THANK YOU!" Amy said, as Michael tapped his sister on the shoulder, "Amy…can't breathe!" Michael gagged out, causing his little sister to release him and blush, "Sorry Mike," Amy said, giggling as Michael coughed dramatically and patted his throat, "Yep, everything there is in order, and you're welcome sis, I know you have trouble with things like fighting, so I figured you could hire a personal ju-jitsu trainer," Michael said, grinning as Amy laughed, "Yeah, and we both know how mom and dad would react to that," Amy replied, as Jade approached, "Hey, good co-hosting you did sis," Jade said, getting a smile from Amy, "Thanks, it was purely accidental I assure you," Amy replied, getting a chuckle from Jade, who then took her violin and started to play the chords for the song "Highway To Hell" on it, getting a smile from Amy, who already started to dance to the music her sister was playing.

"The song fits, but mainly because AC/DC is one of your favorite singers Amy," Michael said, as Alvin and Brittany came up and noticed the scene before them, "Well, looks like someone is in a good mood," Alvin said, as Amy twirled around and bumped into her mother, "OOPS! Sorry mom!" Amy said, getting a chuckle from Brittany, "Oh it's okay, I did the same with my sisters a lot of times, now I know how it feels on the receiving end." She replied, getting a laugh from everyone as they all prepared to go home for the night.

* * *

Back home, Alvin and Brittany were in bed, the kids already asleep along with everyone else, only Dave being up still due to him having to go through some paperwork, but other than that it was only the married couple that were awake, "Alvin, what would you think of having more kids?" Brittany asked, getting a chuckle from her husband, "I'd say that you're crazy, not because I think three is enough, but remember what you went through bringing our first children into the world?" Alvin asked, getting a playful shove, "How can I forget, I think I scarred Simon for life during that experience," Brittany said, when a knock came from the wall, "I'm still awake and can hear you, I don't need to know the details of my birth thank you!" Amy's voice shouted through the wall, causing Alvin to laugh, "Then roll over and cover your ears with the pillow!" Alvin called back, gaining a giggle from his wife, "Roger that!" Amy called back, causing both chipmunks to laugh softly, "Anyway, I'd love to have more kids, but how about we wait a while for them Brit?" Alvin asked, no sooner being tackled by Brittany, who was now laying on top of him so she was staring into his eyes, "Because I'm in a certain mood like last year," Brittany replied, placing a kiss to Alvin's lips and pulling away, "Oh really, you have that burning desire again?" Alvin asked, getting a nod from his loving wife, causing Alvin to grin, "Shall I turn on the music?" Alvin asked, another knock coming through the wall, "Yes please, I don't wish to hear you in there!" Amy shouted, causing both Alvin and Brittany to laugh, "Then cover your ears!" Alvin shouted back, as he reached over and turned on the stereo, the song "In The Closet" by Michael Jackson playing as Alvin kissed his wife again.

The next morning was rather eventful, since it was the weekend, at least one of the three kids would sleep in, but this was different this time, as Amy staggered out of her shared bedroom and into the kitchen, her extended family already there, and the first to react to Amy's waking up so soon being Nathan, "Whoa, you're up early for the weekend, what's the occasion?" Nathan asked, getting a sigh from his niece, "Not really gonna talk about it, but let's say that Michael Jackson kept me up for a while," Amy replied, gaining confused looks from everyone, "Michael Jackson? What?" was all Marco asked before Alvin and Brittany came out of their room, Brittany's hair was a complete mess, and she was practically clinging onto Alvin, who looked to be in a better mood than normal, immediately the pieces clicking together for everyone and making them have to fight laughing out, "Good morning Dave," Alvin said, giving his daughter a pat on the head, to which she recoiled from with a grossed out look on her face, "EWW! I know where those hands have been dad!" Amy screamed, rushing off and going for a morning shower, to which Alvin looked at his hand and then gave it a sniff, chuckling as he remembered himself what he had done with that hand, "You go on ahead Brit, I have to clean up okay," Alvin explained, placing a kiss to her cheek as she giggled, "Sure thing lover boy," Brittany replied, hopping up to the table top and proceeding to get her share of the breakfast.

Back in the bathroom, Amy was just stepping out with a towel wrapped around her body, stretching and sighing as she walked into the shared bedroom, her older brother and sister having already gotten up and gone out to the table. "Why are my parents so gross?" Amy asked herself, as she got dressed and started to brush her hair, Alvin having heard this and deciding to talk about it with her, not having to warn her of his presence due to the mirror before her, "Well, I could explain what happened last night, but I have the feeling that if I do you'd probably not wanna eat your breakfast," Alvin explained, as Amy sighed and continued to brush her hair, trying to ignore her father altogether, to which Alvin merely chuckled a bit, "But I feel you should know about it, so I'll try not to gross you out too much okay kiddo?" Alvin asked, getting a sigh from Amy, "I have the odd feeling that if I say "no" that you'll just explain anyway, so why not," Amy replied, getting a chuckle from Alvin, "Well…um…you see…uhhh…you know what, let's leave this for between you and your mother okay Amy?" Alvin asked, causing Amy to roll her golden eyes, "Alright dad, now let's just go for some food okay," Amy replied, as the two left the room and got their breakfast.

* * *

Later on, everyone was doing their specific daily things, Jade being in the basement and working on one of her gadgets, nothing special or anything, just a sort of shelf thing at the moment. Michael was again visiting with James, the two currently reading through an "I Spy" book, seeing who could get the most objects found, and with James in the lead at the moment, while Amy watched TV. This being the basic routine for weekends, as there was nothing much for them to do outside, and even if there was, it was raining anyway. "Am I the only one who's bored?" Amy asked, getting a chuckle from her aunt Kris, "Well, I don't know for sure, but I think I know what you mean," Kris replied, as Amy sighed and hopped off the couch, dashing off in search of Jade.

Once she found her older sister in the basement, Amy sighed again and sat on one of the downstairs couches, "Hey Jade," Amy said, as Jade looked up from her work and removed her glasses, the click of the magnets in them reconnecting bringing a smile to Amy's face, "Hey Amy, what brings you down here? Not that I don't enjoy the company, just curious," Jade replied, gaining a sigh from her younger sister, "Oh I'm just bored, decided to have some girl talk," Amy replied, getting a chuckle from Jade, "You should know enough that I don't do girl talk very well, but I can multitask so I don't mind," Jade said, getting a giggle from Amy. "So, what are you building this time Jade? A car?" Amy asked, causing Jade to laugh as she cleaned off her glasses, "No, I'm actually trying to make a shelf, you know so I can keep my stuff in one place," Jade replied, as Amy rolled her eyes, "Okay, and any reason you're using metal?" Amy asked, causing jade to look at her Mechanno set pieces laid out in front of her, "Because I have no power tools and therefore no way of cutting wood, and besides metal is sturdier." Jade replied, as she tightening a bolt in the side of it, "Okay, Amy think you can lend me a hand? I need to stand this thing up," Jade asked, causing Amy to sigh and walk over to her, "If you need me to help you lift it off the table, then how the hell are you getting it into our room?" Amy asked, as the two sisters lifted and set the metal shelf up onto the floor, Jade testing out the door to make sure it worked, "I don't plan on it going in like this, I'll take it apart and move it piece by piece, then rebuild it." Jade replied, getting a confused look from Amy, "So you're going to build it here, then take it apart and rebuild it upstairs?" Amy asked, getting a nod from Jade as she continued testing the shelf door, "Yup, that's my plan," Jade replied, causing Amy to giggle, "Okay, it just seems a bit weird to be moving something in such a way," Amy explained, causing Jade to smile and playfully shove Amy to the side a bit, "Well it's better than trying to haul this up the stairs in one piece." Jade explained, as she then shook her head and put her glasses back on again, "Damn it, I think we need to put this back on the table," Jade said, causing Amy to groan and face-palm, "You know, having girl talk with you is pretty hard work," Amy said, causing Jade to laugh a bit, "Okay then, tell you what, you help me here, and I'll help you with your homework okay sis?" Jade asked, getting a nod from Amy, "Okay, fair deal." Amy replied, the two sisters then lifting the shelf back up again.

* * *

There you have it, another chapter. And for those of you out there wondering "Hey, why didn't you do a sex scene?" then I have the simplest of answers for you…I'm not ready to do such a scene yet. But don't worry, the scene will be written at some time and will be posted as a "Deleted Scene" thingy, like my fellow fanfiction writer Kuro Rakka Shimo did with his story "Night Together" by posting the one-shot fic "Night Together, The Removed Scene" as a deleted scene of sorts. Of course I don't know when (or if) I'll get started on my deleted scene, but I do plan on writing it anyway.

Now, since I've rambled on about the topic above, how about a question? Again, your choice if you want to answer or not:

"What, in your opinion, was the most awkward moment you ever experienced?"


	4. Chapter 4: My Mortal Enemy

**Authors Note: **new day, new chapter, now before I get too fat along with…well anything really, I'd like to say that I'm very glad that you all enjoy this fic so much. Now that we have that taken care of, onto the story, and one last thing, if you need a theme for this chapter, look up the song "Welcome to The Jungle" by Guns'n'Roses, it fits perfectly.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the OC's of Nathan, Kris, Amy, Jade and Michael Seville belong to me, James Sovani is own by both me and Kuro Rakka Shimo, and finally, the following guest OC's belong to the corresponding user:

Sven Sovani: Kuro Rakka Shimo.

Natalie Cook: WordNerb93.

Rodrigo Nunez: WordNerb93.

Stellaluna: Foreteller of Three.

Aqua DeFlores: cutiepiex2.

Marco Lorado: Disney'sGurl.

* * *

The weekend passed, and the kids were all back in school, the first class of the day being gym class. It wasn't that different at the school, aside from some teachers having retired, it was the same as always…or some would say it was. In the girls locker room, Jade and Amy were getting ready for the class, when one of the other human girls passed and snatched Jade's clic glasses from her, "Hey!" Jade said, causing the in question to grin, "Oh are these yours?" she asked, then "accidentally" snapped the glasses in half, placing them back in Jade's hands, "Oops, clumsy me, seems like you'll have to play blind today," the girl said, causing Jade to roll her eyes and simply place the "broken" glasses back on, and then click the lenses back together across her nose, "For one, I am not blind, I am far sighted, and for two, these glasses are meant to come apart like that," Jade explained, getting a chuckle from her sister. Well to say that the other girl was put off by Jade simply putting her stuff back together was an understatement, but that wasn't what she was mad about now, her attention turned toward Amy this time, "What's so funny rat?" the girl asked, causing the other girls, along with Jade to gasp. See there's a few things Amy can deal with, being called a "rat" is not one of them, as indicated by how the golden eyed Chipette turned around and glared at the human girl before her, "What did you just call me?" Amy asked, as Jade dashed in front of her and chuckled, "Nothing! She said nothing-" "I called you a rat, so what are you gonna do about it?" the girl asked, shoving the two Chipettes into the locker before them and slamming the door shut.

The next thing that happened was incredible, as Amy somehow burst out of the locker with such force as to make the door slam loudly against the locker next to it, all while basically screeching like a banshee. The other girl had not even two seconds to react before Amy clung onto her face like the face-hugger from "Alien", scratching the girl like crazy and causing her to scream from the pain, "HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A RABIT RAT!" the girl screamed, causing Amy to stop and growl, the other girls in the room not even attempting to help now. At this point, Amy had managed to bring the girl down to the floor, now standing on her chest as she breathed heavily, "Are you, in any way, blind! I. AM. NOT. A. RAT!" Amy screamed, as one of the scratched girl's friends decided to step up and literally kicked Amy off her friend, sending the Chipette into the nearby garbage can. Amy climbed out of there relatively easily, only taking a moment to catch her breath from her being kicked so hard, "Oh no you didn't," Amy said, getting a chuckle from the other girls now acting "brave" and help their friend, "What you gonna do about it…rat?" the girl asked, causing Amy's eyes to widen, her right bottom eye lit twitching a slight bit, "OH THAT'S IT! LET'S GO BITCH!" Amy screamed, dashing and leaping for the new idiot of a human that mocked her.

Back at the house, Dave was tending to some paperwork, when the phone rang, the caller ID on the phone reading that it was the school, causing Dave to roll his eyes. Alvin and Brittany were out for a walk at the moment, so he had to go down, "Amy, why are you so much like Alvin?" Dave asked himself, quickly writing down a note for Alvin and Brittany for if they got back, not even having to answer the phone as he simply left and drove to the school. Once there, he made his way to the principal's office, where inside there were two girls with scratched up faces, and one still trembling Amy just coming down from her adrenalin rush, who at the first sight of Dave rather than her parents actually looked genuinely scared for the first time Dave could remember. "What happened?" Dave asked, as the principal merely glanced to the scratched up girls to the left of the room, "Well, explain yourselves girls, I don't have all day." The principal said, causing the first girl to take a shaky breath and sigh, "Well I was just minding my own business, when that wild animal there attacked me!" she explained, gaining a slap to the back of the head from her friend, "Come on, even you know that's a lot of bull," the second girl said, causing the first girl to grumble, "Fine, I noticed that Jade dropped her glasses and kindly handed them back to her, with them being so small though they snapped in my hand," she explained, receiving another slap from her friend, "Try again girl," she said, causing an annoyed sigh to escape the first girl's lips, "God, you're worse than Jiminy Cricket! Fine I intentionally broke the blind rat's glasses and that furry bitch there tore me all to hell! There are you guys happy now!" the girl shouted, causing Dave to grumble to himself, "And you think that Amy should be expelled from school because of that?" the principal asked, getting a nod from the first girl, all while Amy tried her best not to flip out again, "Yes, I do, she's obviously a wild animal, and being a rodent she most likely has rabies or…hepatitis or something," the girl said, gaining a chuckle from the principal, "Tell me, when Amy was doing…_that_ to your face, did she look like a wild animal with rabies? Was she foaming at the mouth?" the principal asked, getting a shake of the head from the girl, "And who actually started this whole thing?" the principal asked, as both Amy and the second girl pointed to the first girl, "Traitor," the girl said, as the principal looked to Amy now, "And you, are you willing to apologise for what happened?" the principal asked, getting a shake from the auburn Chipette, "No, she deserved it!" Amy replied, causing Dave to face-palm, "Alright, tell you what, I'll give Amy here a week suspension from school, during which her she is to complete any and all homework brought home by her siblings, and for you miss, you get two weeks in school suspension," The principal said, causing the first girl to gasp, "But, I can't be seen every day like this!" the girl said, a stern look coming from the principal, "Alright, three weeks in school suspension and gum duty in the gym bleachers, and don't push my patience or I'll put you on the same level as the janitor." The principal replied, as Amy giggled to herself at the mental image of the girl in a janitor's outfit.

* * *

On the drive home, Amy was really quiet, not from unwillingness to talk, but rather she didn't want to deal with her grandfather's disappointment. "Amy, how would you like to get some ice cream?" Dave asked, getting a confused look from Amy, "What?" Amy asked, earning herself a chuckle from Dave, "I said, would you like some ice cream?" Dave repeated, causing the auburn Chipette to shrug her shoulders, "Alright grandpa," Amy replied, the "Grandpa" remark making Dave smile. They pulled into the nearby Dairy Queen and rather than going through the drive thru, they actually walked into the establishment, the sight of Dave not really catching any attention until a couple people noticed who he was, and who else was associated with him. Amy hopped off of Dave's shoulder and onto the cash counter once close enough and was immediately noticed by everyone noticed her, though most mistook her for her mother, "Oh my God, Brittany's here!" the guy behind the counter said, getting a giggle from Amy, "Well, no, my mother isn't, I'm Amy, one of her kids," Amy explained, getting a confused look from the guy, "When did Alvin and Brittany have kids…oh well, how can I help you today?" the guy asked, as Dave smiled to the guy and made his order, "Just two small dishes of ice cream," Dave replied, as he handed the cashier a twenty dollar bill and waited, "Keep the change, a tip for you okay," Dave said, as the guy got their ice cream and nodded, "Takes for coming to Dairy Queen Mr. Seville." The guy said, as Dave nodded and took the ice cream, and Amy leaped back onto Dave's shoulder. Back in the car, Amy was happily eating her ice cream, "So, what do we tell your parents when we go home?" Dave asked, causing Amy to freeze in her eating of the frozen treat, "Ummm…I got sick and can't go to school for a week?" Amy replied, getting a chuckle from her grandfather, "As much as I'd like to keep you out of trouble with them, I can't let you do that, and believe it or not, but Alvin was a trouble maker himself before you and your siblings popped up," Dave said, causing Amy to laugh, "Dad? Really, no way," Amy said, getting a chuckle from Dave, "Well, don't believe me, then listen to this, we all went out on a vacation to Rio de Janeiro once, and one of our sights to see was the Rio Carnival. During the festivities, your father and Uncle Nathan ended up hi-jacking one of the floats, driving it for a few miles down the road and eventually into an abandoned Air Port." Dave explained, causing Amy to laugh, "You sure you're talking about _my_ dad grandpa?" Amy asked, getting a nod from Dave "Yeah, ever since they came in on that basket of muffins your dad, along with your uncles Simon and Theodore were causing me to get grey hair before my time." Dave replied, as the two continued on about the humorous life of Alvin Seville.

Once the two got home, Alvin and Brittany were informed of what happened, and let's just say that the couple weren't impressed by the prospect of their daughter missing a week of school, and for a first time in history, Alvin took up the signature yell of sorts, as Amy had slipped away from her parents before being yelled at, "AAAAAAAAAAAMYYYYYYY!" Alvin yelled, causing Dave to chuckle and Amy to cringe at her own name, "Crap, might as well get this over with," Amy said to herself, as she trudged her way back to her father, "Yes daddy?" Amy said, hoping her calling Alvin "daddy" would activate the anti-yell barrier. And like that Alvin wasn't as mad as he was earlier, there was only one thing that made Alvin frustrated more than ever, and that was how his daughter was able to manipulate his will like a potter did with clay on the wheel, "Well, I…Brittany, you do something, Amy's brainwashed me again," Alvin said, causing Amy to face-palm, her trick with her dad having absolutely no effect on her mom. "Amy, I can understand why you did what you did, but…whatever, what's done is done," Brittany said, causing Amy to get a confused look on her face, "What? So I'm not getting punished?" Amy asked, getting a giggle from her mother, "No, I think your sister will suffice as punishment, I remember a certain bargain you two had on the weekend," Brittany said, just as something landed and clung onto Amy's back, the something in question being her young cousin James, "I flew! I really flew Amy!" James said, causing the golden eyed Chipette to smile, "Well good for you James you little squirt, now why are you on my back?" Amy asked, getting a giggle from the bat pup, "Piggy back ride!" James replied, getting a chuckle from his older cousin, "Alright, but hold on tight, Mom I'll finish this later okay, I got a bat here who wants a ride," Amy said, rushing off at a fast speed, well fast for James.

Since the whole day was hers, Amy decided to spend it with James, "So James, what do you want to do now?" Amy asked, as she turned on her stereo in the shared bedroom, turning it down so that the music playing was more or less background music, the first song playing being "P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)" by Michael Jackson, as James himself pondered this, "Can we bake cookies?" James finally asked, getting a giggle from Amy, "You know I think if we ask Aunt Eleanor and Uncle Theodore for help, we can do just that," Amy replied, causing James to smile widely, "YAY!" James cheered, as he took Amy's hand and the two walked out to the kitchen. Soon the four were out in the kitchen, Theodore looking through a recipe book for the type of cookies James wanted to make, and Eleanor trying to find her niece an apron to wear over her clothes, "Okay, this one should do," Eleanor said, getting a smile from Amy, "But it clashes with my clothes," Amy said, causing the green clad Chipette to giggle, "Yeah well if you think you're doing any baking without an apron, then sorry Amy, but that's not happening," Eleanor replied, as Amy sighed and put the apron on. After the recipe was found, it being for double chocolate chip cookies, it was the ingredients that needed to be located. Luckily for everyone, Dave had made a special shelf with all the baking ingredients in it, each jar having a label on them reading their contents, "Well, now that we know we have the ingredients, let's get Dave out here to help measure them out," Eleanor said, as Theodore dashed off to find Dave. It was at this moment that Alvin happened to walk through the kitchen, taking notice of his daughter actually doing some baking, "Hey Amy, when do I get a cookie?" Alvin asked, as Amy rolled her eyes, "When they're done dad now get out of here," she replied, getting a chuckle from Alvin, "but what if I don't want to?" he asked, causing Amy to giggle, "Then you get no cookie," Amy simply replied, as Alvin sighed dramatically, "Oh okay then, I'll go," Alvin said, causing Amy to laugh along with her aunt and uncle present.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in school, Jade was just finishing an assignment in her science class when the principal came to the classroom door, "Pardon my interruption, but I have some assignments for you to take back to Amy when you go home today okay Jade," the principal explained, getting a nod from Jade as she clicked her glasses into place on her face again, "Okay, but why did she have to go home early?" Jade asked, getting a chuckle from the principal, "Well, she's suspended from school for a week, may as well let her have time to cool off from her ordeal with the other student than have them both in my office for the time they're in school," the principal replied, as Jade nodded and the bell rang, for the school day to end, "Well, nice talking with you Jade, and hope to see you tomorrow," the principal added, as Jade quickly finished her assignment and handed it in, "Okay, have a good day miss," Jade replied, gathering her things and her sister's missed assignments for the day to go back home.

When the two kids got home, they were met with the scent of fresh baked cookies, making Michael lick his lips and grin, he of course having been born with a sweet tooth, making him like a crack addict to anything that was sweet and sugary, and also something he himself was trying to break the habit of, "Oh dear, my mortal enemy…cookies," Michael said to himself, as he dashed off in the direction of the kitchen, finding the "enemy" laid out onto a plate, and although he could tell by the steam coming off it that these delectable treats had just come out of the oven, he still couldn't help but to grab one of them. What happened next was something that had happened before in the Seville home, and every time it was the same routine, which started as soon as Simon heard the scream of pain coming from the kitchen, "Ugh, Michael, when will you learn?" the blue clad chipmunk asked himself, as he dashed off to tend to his nephew's slightly burnt hands, nothing too bad but enough to need cleaning. When Simon got to the kitchen and onto the table, he found Michael next to the plate of hot cookies, one of the cookies on the table itself from being dropped, and Michael himself blowing on his stinging paws, "You know, the amount of times you've done this, you'd think that you'd learn not to touch steaming hot cookies." Simon said, adjusting his glasses a bit as Michael chuckled and held out his hands, "Yeah, I agree, but you know me and sweets," Michael replied, as Simon rolled his eyes and examined his nephew's paws, for once not too burnt at all, but still needing cleaning, "JEANETTE! BRING ME THE PEROXIDE!" Simon called, as Jade jumped up onto the table and stood by for assistance, and Michael gasped at the mention of peroxide, "You…you wouldn't do that would you Uncle Simon?" Michael asked, as Jeanette arrived with a peroxide soaked cotton ball, "Jade, hold onto him, don't let him get away until I'm finished here," Simon instructed, getting a nod from Jade as she grabbed onto Michael before he could slip away, "Oh no fair, two against-" the words died on his lips as he let out a scream, the antiseptic on the chipmunk's paws stinging like crazy to him.

In the shared bedroom, Amy heard the entire ordeal and was laughing her furry little butt off, she loved Michael sure, but she just couldn't help but laugh when he was being tended to. A sign had been placed on the plate of cookies warning Michael not to touch them, and this usually works…if it's left un-tampered, as Amy looked over to the sign in question laying on her bed, "Sorry Michael, I needed a laugh, I'll make it up to you though," Amy said to herself, as she flipped through the magazine on her bed.

* * *

There you go peoples, a new chapter, and I'm just letting you guys and girls out there know that the chapters may take longer to actually update, but mainly because I'll be busy with things around here for a few days and only have a little bit of time in between. So to make up for that lost time, I'll not only work on the next chapter, but I'll attempt to work on the "Deleted Scene" I mentioned in a previous update. Anyway, hope you guys have enjoyed the read, and let me know your thoughts on it in the box below.

And finally, the question of the day…well update I guess:

"What is your favorite kind of cookie or sweets?"


	5. Chapter 5: A New Arrival?

**Authors Note: **Hey friends of FanFiction! Now that I've got your attention, I'm gonna say that for once I'm not going to end my story at chapter 5. Yes I'm actually going to try and make it to double digits in the chapter count this time. Now, since there's nothing more to say then let's get to the story.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the OCs of Nathan, Kris, Amy, Jade and Michael Seville belong to me, and the other guest OC's belong to their respective owners, yeah again I'm feeling a bit lazy on typing up all the names, so sorry guys, refer to the previous chapter's authors note to see who belongs to who.

* * *

Amy was bored, not from lack of things to do though, but rather what she had to do for school, seeing as she was still suspended, she had to get a day's worth of missed school work, plus homework done so she could have either Jade or Michael to take back the next day so she didn't lose any marks. "Okay, first thing to take care of is your math," Jade said, causing Amy to groan, "But I suck at math," Amy replied, causing Michael to chuckle from the other bed, his hands now better and him now happily nibbling on one of the cookies, "That's for sure," Michael said, getting an eraser thrown at him from across the room, the accuracy of course being off, "Wow, I think I felt some air on that one sis," Michael said, turning away from where the eraser went only to be smacked in the face by a second eraser, knocking him onto his back, "Bulls eye!" Amy said, just as a knock came to the door, "Can I come in?" Natalie asked, as Michael simply laid there and continued eating his cookie. "Sure Aunt Natalie, come on in." Jade replied, as Natalie walked into the room and hopped up onto the bed with the two girls. "So, what's this I hear about a certain someone getting a suspension?" Natalie asked, causing Michael to point at Amy, "Another fight, and this time she got suspended," Michael explained, still nibbling on his cookie like it was a lifeline, as Natalie rolled her blue eyes, "I can't see why anyone would pick on you three, Michael is funny on purpose so he hardly ever has trouble with bullies, and Jade is only sarcastically challenged," Natalie replied, as Jade crossed her arms and huffed playfully, "I can understand sarcasm…I just choose not to." Jade said, as Natalie looked over Amy's papers, "You know I could help with this, and make it a bit more understandable than Jade here, no offense," Natalie said, getting a chuckle from Jade, "Sure, I wanted to practice up my violin skills anyway," Jade said, hopping to her area of the room and picking up her instrument and going through her tuning test before playing a tune. "Well, since Jade's doing that, let's look through your math again," Natalie said, as she skimmed though it, then nodded to herself, "Okay let's start here," Natalie said, getting a nod from her niece as the two started doing the work.

Meanwhile, Brittany was in the bathroom with a pregnancy test, her fingers crossed as it did its work, "Come on, momma needs to know the results now," Brittany said to herself, as the screen faded in, a big red "+" sign in it, causing the pink clad Chipette to smile and hug herself, "Surprise Alvin," Brittany said to herself, as she patted her belly a bit and giggled. By the time the afternoon had come, Amy had finished her math work, with the help of Natalie and Jade, Michael having gone out to the kitchen hours earlier in search of another cookie. "Okay, since we're done that, we'll break until after dinner, then get to the next bit of work here." Natalie said, getting a sigh from Amy, "Really? No breaking until like tomorrow or something?" Amy asked, getting a chuckle from Jade, "Nope, sorry sis but this has to be completed for tomorrow," Jade replied, causing Amy to groan in annoyance, "I think I'd rather have been on the in school thing than this," Amy said, as Natalie left the room to wash up for dinner, and Jade patted her sister on the back, "Tell you what, how about we go and clean up, and we'll do the rest of your homework later on tonight. I have my routine eye check tomorrow and since you have no school we can both stay up a little later than normal, okay Amy?" Jade asked, getting a nod from Amy and a smile, "Okay, I guess I can live with that." Amy replied, as the two sisters dashed off to clean up for dinner.

At the table, everyone seemed to notice how Brittany was acting, which wasn't too strange but rather a bit too…giddy, smiling at Alvin every time she met eyes with him and giggling every now and then, "Okay, Brit what's with you today? Not that I don't like seeing you happy, just why are you _this _happy?" Alvin asked, getting a smile from his wife as she stood up and sighed happily, "Well why wouldn't I be happy, after all I'm carrying your child again," Brittany replied, causing Alvin to nod a bit…then he realized what his wife just said and did a double-take, everyone else having reacted to this news in their own way, in particular the three siblings were surprised to hear their mother was pregnant. Of course Alvin was about to go crazy again like he did with Brittany's first pregnancy, only to be pushed back down to the table top by Brittany, "Yeah, wait until there's no food for you to land in before bouncing everywhere," Brittany said, getting a chuckle from Alvin, "Sorry, I'm just…wow," Alvin replied, as he and Brittany both sat down and finished their dinner, the conversation now being about the new child on the way. After dinner, Jade and Amy were down in the basement again, this time though working on Amy's homework, "Okay, so what do you wanna start off with?" Jade asked, as Amy simply stared up at the ceiling, then blinked and shook her head a bit, "What? Sorry I didn't catch that," Amy replied, causing Jade to roll her eyes, "Is this about mom having a baby sis?" Jade asked, getting a sigh from the golden eyed Chipette, "Yeah, I mean I'm glad I'll finally be able to say I'm the older one, but…I don't know," Amy replied, as Jade walked over and gave her a hug and patted her back, "Amy, if you're thinking mom and dad are having a baby to replace you, then I doubt it." Jade explained, getting a chuckle from Amy, "You can read me like a book huh?" Amy asked, getting a nod from her older sister as she giggled a bit, "Well it's not hard, I mean think about it, mom's always saying how you give her and dad so much stress, but even then I don't believe they'd get rid of you…plus if they tried I'm sure that Michael and I wouldn't allow that." Jade replied, causing Amy to sigh and smile a bit, "Okay, so what was your question earlier?" Amy asked, getting a chuckle from Jade as the two got to work on completing Amy's homework.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michael was still searching for the cookies, and rather frantically to be honest, "Okay you sweet chocolaty morsels, where are you hiding?" Michael said to himself, hopping to the top of the fridge and finding the cookie jar, causing him to lick his lips and chuckle, "there you are, come to Michael," the mix eyed chipmunk said to himself, simply hopping on top of the jar and pushing the cover over onto the fridge top, then leaping inside…only to find it completely empty, "Curses, the dummy cookie jar again," Michael said to himself, climbing back out and replacing the jar cover, so that if he was caught at least he wouldn't be made fun of for the dummy jar. Michael then decided to try a new approach, and sniffed the air, and only catching a small whiff of the sweet treat, "Aha! Gotcha you biscuits, now I just have to track you down," Michael said to himself, following the scent until he finally came to a cupboard, once again licking his lips and opening the cupboard door…to be met by the sight of his uncle Nathan staring back at him, a cookie in his hands, "Looking for something Mike?" Nathan asked, as the huge bat munched away on the cookie, causing Michael to chuckle a bit, "Oh nothing, just another cookie," Michael replied, getting a nod from the bat, "Okay, next cupboard over, take only one more cookie," Nathan said, getting a smile from his nephew, "Thanks Uncle Nathan," Michael replied, going to the said cupboard and opening it, finding the cookies in a plastic container, meant specifically to keep Michael from sniffing them out and in turn eating them all. He lifted the lid up and sighed happily at the scent he was greeted with, Michael taking only the one cookie before closing the lid and dashing off with his treat.

Back with the girls, Amy finally got the last of her papers finished, leaping up and doing her own victory dance, "Whoo! Yeah I'm done! No more homework!" Amy chanted to herself, getting a giggle out of Jade, "And you'll be able to do it all again tomorrow sis, Michael still has school," Jade said, causing Amy to halt in her dance and groan, "Awww…that's not cool." Amy said, as she flopped onto her back on the floor. After the work was gathered up and put away for tomorrow, Amy and Jade went up the stairs to find Michael groaning on the floor, a half-eaten cookie on his body as he laid there, "OH MY BELLY! WHY DO YOU TASTY TREATS ATTACK IT SO," Michael groaned, causing Amy to sigh and look to Jade, "You wanna tend to him? I'll get a stomach tablet for the nitwit here," Amy said, as Jade giggled and crouched down toward her younger brother, "Michael, when will you learn to resist your sweet tooth?" Jade asked, getting a chuckle from Michael, "The force was strong in those cookies," Michael replied, as Amy returned with the stomach tablet, "Okay, this should help him right?" Amy asked, as Jade looked at the tablet and chuckled, "Like that, no, but dissolved in water it'll help break down all the cookies that our brother here just ate." Jade replied, getting a nod from Amy as she put got a glass of water and dissolved the tablet into it. A little later, and after some time, Michael was better and for once actually threw the cookie he had away, "Curse you! You infernal delicacy! Never shall you pass my lips again!" Michael shouted, then sighed and simply walked off, getting strange looks from his sisters before they both started laughing, "Sometimes I wonder how we're related to Michael," Amy said, getting a chuckle from Jade.

Later that night, everyone was getting ready for bed, Amy combing her hair in the bathroom when something hit the window with a thwack. This caused the auburn Chipette to scream and jump to the ceiling, which considering her size is amazing in itself. "What the fuck was that!" Amy asked, having to tug her hands and feet off the ceiling, her claws having stuck into the plaster like a cat in the cartoons. Meanwhile outside, the cause of the noise was rubbing his poor nose, "Dammit! Why do these humans persist to keep their windows so clear?" the bat asked himself, freezing when he heard a door open and close. "Hello? Anyone out here?" Amy called, as everyone aside from Dave and possibly Nathan, as the bat chuckled and sighed, "No!" the bat replied, grabbing his mouse-like tail and trying to hide himself, as Amy rolled her eyes, "Really? Cause someone had to have said that just now," Amy said, as the bat tapped his head a bit, then yelped as Amy tapped him on the shoulder, "GAHH! Don't do that! Nearly gave me a heart attack." The bat said, flattening his fluffed out fur down and sighing, as Amy tried not to laugh. "Sorry, may I ask your name before I invite you inside?" Amy asked, as the bat shook himself a bit, his tail swishing behind him, "Jeffery, my name is Jeffery," the bat replied, as Amy smiled and led him to the door. Once inside, Amy noticed that Jeffery had a couple scars on the membranes of his wings, indicating past injuries, "Um, you fight much?" Amy asked, causing Jeffery to laugh, "No, I'm a lover not a fighter." Jeffery replied, getting a confused look from the golden eyed Chipette, "then how do you have these scars?" Amy asked, getting an embarrassed chuckle from the bat, "Let's put it this way, you are looking and talking to the only bat in the world who sucks at flying," Jeffery replied, causing Amy's eyes to bug out as she started to shake a little, a smile slowly forming on her face before she burst out into a fit of laughter, causing Jeffery to sigh, "No go ahead, I don't mind the laughing," he said, only causing Amy to laugh harder, "I'm sorry Jeffery, but you can't fly?" Amy asked through her laughter, causing Jeffery to roll his eyes, "No, I can fly…I just suck at it." Jeffery replied, just as Dave walked into the room, "Amy? What are you doing still out of bed…and who's this?" Dave asked, as Amy blushed and giggled, "Grandpa, this is Jeffery; he sort of flew into the house a little while ago," Amy replied, as the bat took a gentlemanly bow in greeting, "Nice to meet you sir, I won't call you "Grandpa" yet, only because I prefer to be on a first name basis." Jeffery said, as more soon followed Dave out to the kitchen, "What's going on out here?" Brittany asked, as she glanced around and noticed the new bat on the table with her daughter, causing the pink clad Chipette's eyes to widen, something Amy knew meant trouble, "Mom, this isn't what it looks like-" "Amy, I would prefer of you go to bed…now," Brittany said, getting a groan from the golden eyed Chipette as she leaped from the table top and went to her room. Once Amy was in bed, Brittany turned her attention to Jeffery, who was already assuming that he was in trouble.

"Ma'am, I'd like to say that I have done nothing-" "Shut up, I don't want excuses or explanations, what I want to know is if you have a place to stay?" Brittany asked, getting an odd look from Jeffery, "Well, not particularly, no…why?" Jeffery asked, getting a smile from Brittany, "In that case, you can come with me, I think I can find a place for you," she said, as she motioned for the bat to follow, only to turn and see that he was still on the table, "Well, you gonna fly yourself down here or what?" Brittany asked, getting a chuckle from the bat, "Of course, I just need to find a proper landing area-WHOOP!" at that point, Jeffery slipped off the table top and fell to the floor, not hurting himself too much thankfully, but still having hit the floor enough to cause the two present people in the room to wince when he did hit, "You okay?" Brittany asked, getting a chuckle from Jeffery in response, "I'm fine, like I was telling your daughter, I suck at flying…please don't laugh," Jeffery replied, as Brittany nodded and smiled, guiding him to a spare room. "Seeing as you don't fly very well, I think you can use Alvin's old bed for tonight," Brittany explained, as Jeffery's tail swished a bit behind him, something Brittany found a bit unusual when it came to bats, but then again she only knew six personally. "Alright, this I can handle," Jeffery replied, leaping up onto the side rail of the triple bunk bed and climbing his way up to the top bunk, "Wow, pretty good at climbing huh?" Brittany asked, as Jeffery looked down at her and nodded, "I was always better at climbing than flying." He replied, then yawned and stretched a bit, "Well, good night ma'am," Jeffery said, flopping onto the bed and snoring softly. Back in the bedroom, Alvin was awake and waiting for his wife to return. Once she did, Alvin smiled and held one of his arms out for her to snuggle into, "So, what was the random laughter about?" Alvin asked, as Brittany finally let out a giggle, "Well, let's say we got another bat in the family now…one who can't fly well," Brittany replied, getting a chuckle from Alvin, "Really? a bat that can't fly?" Alvin asked, getting a knock from the other wall, "For the record I CAN fly…I simply suck at it," Jeffery shouted through the wall, causing the golden eyes chipmunk to roll his eyes, "How about we go to sleep now Brit?" Alvin asked, as the pink clad Chipette yawned and nodded, "Okay, junior here isn't gonna grow if I don't get proper sleep." Brittany replied, the two chipmunks sharing a quick kiss before they actually went to sleep.

In the morning, Michael was the first one up, hopping to the cupboard with the cookies and going to take one, then for once actually turning his nose up at them, "No, not again for me," he said to himself, going for the cereal instead. It was at this time that Jeffery woke up and made his way to the kitchen, going unnoticed by Michael completely as the two went about their routines. Michael had poured himself some cereal, while Jeffery was getting an apple from the fridge, at which point Michael turned and saw him there, "Hey, mind passing me the milk?" Michael asked, getting a nod from Jeffery, "Sure, no problem," he said, getting the small carton out for the mix eyed chipmunk, "Thanks," Michael said, going about pouring the milk onto his cereal, then stopping in the act as he finally realized that he wasn't familiar with that other guy at all. "INTRUDER!" Michael shouted, leaping onto Jeffery from the table and sending the mouse-tailed bat to the ground, "OW, WHAT THE!" Jeffery said, flapping his wings in attempt to free himself of this chipmunk terror now clinging to his back, eventually succeeding and knocking an egg over Michael's head. Jeffery then dashed off, leaving Michael in a mess of raw egg and a half of an eggshell for a helmet, "Well, at least my fur will be shiny," Michael said to himself, standing to his feet and knocking his head against the leg of the table, making the eggshell shatter, "Now, how do I explain this to mother?" Michael asked himself, contemplating this as Jeffery retrieved his apple and started to munch away on the fruit.

* * *

WOW! I am sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long, I've been bust lately so I haven't gotten time to work on anything. I hope this chapter was good, if so let me know in the box below. Also, what are your opinions of my new OC Jeffery? If you need to know, he is a member of the bat species known as "Greater Mouse-Tailed Bat" which, as the name suggests, means he is the only bat I have in this story with an actual tail.

Anyway, since I've rambled on there, how about a question:

"Have you ever been oblivious to anything?"


	6. Chapter 6: A German Vampire

**Authors Note: **Hey I just met you…and this is crazy…but here's a new chapter…so read it maybe XD. Now that I got that out of the way, let's get serious for a moment. Now for starters, I'm skipping this ahead just a slight bit, mainly so I have more to work with. Also, I'm thinking of accepting a couple more OC's rom you readers for being such great friends of mine, giving me so many reviews…which I did ask for to be honest, but that was only once at the very beginning. Now as you may know, fellow FanFiction author MetalMunk15 lost her internet a while back, but recently I have received a message from her stating that she will be getting her internet back sometime soon, and in turn be returning to this lovely site of ours and resume her work on the stories she has going at this time. Lastly, as I have done before, I'm going to request that the artists on this site with DeviantART accounts could possibly draw up pictures of the current OC's, guest or otherwise, that are appearing in this story so far. Thanks and without any further introductions, let's get to the story okay friends?

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the OC's of Nathan, Kris, Jeffery, Amy, Jade and Michael belongs to me, and the following guest OC's belong to the following users:

Sven Sovani: Kuro Rakka Shimo

Stellaluna: Foreteller of Three

Rodrigo Nunez: WordNerb93

Natalie Cook: WordNerb93

Marco Lorado: Disney'sGurl

Aqua DeFlores: cutiepiex2

* * *

Another week had passed and it was once again the weekend, giving a certain couple time to get acquainted. Everyone noticed that ever since Jeffery had arrived earlier that week, Amy has been acting strange toward him, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Michael. "I still don't get how you can't fly Jeff," Amy said, as Michael rolled his gold and blue eyes, it wasn't so much that he hated the new bat, it was more that he was feeling protective of his family, especially his little sister. "I don't see what Amy sees in that guy," Michael said to himself, as Jade giggled next to him in the car, "Let me explain, see Mike, Amy's finally getting noticed by a boy. She feels needed and wanted-" "And she's not needed or wanted by us?" Michael asked, unintentionally cutting his older sister off, "Well, yes she is, but this is a different kind of need and want than we as her family can give," Jade explained, as Jeffery unintentionally emphasized this point by kissing the back of Amy's hand, making the golden eyed Chipette giggle and blush a bit, in turn causing Michael to roll his mixed eyes, "Yeah, okay then Amy's got herself an admirer, but couldn't he have been a chipmunk or something?" Michael asked, causing Jade to giggle again, "There's an old saying which I believe goes, "Love comes in many forms", I think that should explain Amy's situation perfectly," Jade replied, just as Dave pulled the car into their driveway.

Michael was the first to get out of the car, dashing off to the back yard to think. It was seldom that Michael was ever in a sour frame of mind, but this was his usual routine when he was, so no one questioned it right away. "Jeffery, I think Michael doesn't like you," Amy said, getting a chuckle from the mouse-tailed bat, now wearing a dark violet sweat shirt as his clothes, "I wouldn't really blame him, I mean I did crack a raw egg over his head remember?" Jeffery asked, causing the auburn Chipette to giggle. Back with Michael, the black clad chipmunk was pacing around the yard, thinking about anything and everything he possibly could to try and settle his mind. Unbeknownst to Michael, he was being watched, a girl in the tree closest to the mix eyed chipmunk panting in exhaustion, having been flying all over the place in search of some food, and as of yet not having much luck. Due to this, the poor bat girl was on the verge of collapse, which is exactly what happened, the bat falling out of the tree and landing squarely on top of Michael, causing him to yelp and be temporarily pinned under the bat, "Hey, what are you do-ohhhhh," Michael said to himself, having gotten up from under the girl and noticed she was a bat, and that she was rather attractive. The girl then jolted awake and groaned, rubbing the back of her head with her hand, "Verdammt, ich brauche Lebensmitteln," the girl said, causing Michael to tilt his head in confusion, "Uhhh…what?" he asked, causing the girl to giggle a bit, "Sorry, I keep forgetting to speak English," she replied, a noticeable German accent in her voice as she spoke. At that moment, Michael lost all his previous thoughts about his younger sister and the bat being together, instead he was thinking about this new girl before him, "That's alright, oh and I'm Michael," he said, as the girl smiled and revealed a set of sharp teeth, fang-like canine teeth with an equally sharp set of slicing incisors, causing Michael to start putting the pieces together, quickly coming to one conclusion, "I'm Cindy, and yes in case you are wondering, I'm a Vampire bat." the girl replied, then coughed a bit more. "Really? A vampire bat…out in the day?" Michael asked, causing Cindy to roll her sky blue eyes, "A white-winged vampire bat to be specific and I haven't had anything to eat in a few days so bear with my dopiness please," Cindy replied, causing Michael to chuckle and sit next to the bat, in turn getting a strange look from her, "What do you think you're doing?" Cindy asked, causing Michael to sigh and tilt his head so the side of his neck facing the bat was more exposed, "Trying to help you," Michael replied, causing Cindy to roll her eyes again, "Okay, no offense, but I can't feed from you, I need at least a gallon of blood a day…and judging by your size you barely have that much to spare," Cindy explained, causing Michael to chuckle and rub his neck a bit, "So what you're saying is that I'd be a raison afterwards if you fed from me," Michael said, getting a nod from Cindy, "Precisely, that and even if I didn't drain you, my spit has anti-coagulants in it," Cindy replied, causing Michael to get a confused look again, "Say what?" he asked, as Cindy tried to stand up, Michael quickly getting up and helping the poor vampire bat up, "Oh, it's a compound that stops blood from clotting, so if I were to bite you in any way that could be seen as feeding, and I didn't basically drain you, you'd bleed whatever was left before you had the chance to bandage it," Cindy said, suddenly flopping back to the ground, her shoulder length red hair falling in front of her face, causing Michael to sigh and hold out his hand, "What if you only drank enough of my blood for now to actually make it to the house, like a mouthful or somethin-OWWW!" Michael yelped, Cindy having not only grabbed but bitten into his hand, practically purring when she lapped up the blood from the wound, all while Michael hissed in pain, "Okay, I think you may have enough now Cindy," Michael said, chuckling nervously when the bat didn't stop feeding immediately. Eventually, Michael was getting rather annoyed at this, "Cindy, I hope you forgive me for this," the auburn chipmunk said, pulling his free hand back and with all his strength he back-handed her in the head, releasing his hand from her mouth and sending her to the ground. Cindy wasn't really mad at Michael for doing that to her, after all he did give his most valuable possession to her, so when she sprung up and pulled Michael into a hug, to say the chipmunk was surprised was an understatement.

"Thanks, I feel much better now." Cindy said, placing a blood stained kiss to his cheek, "No problem, I mean I couldn't just leave a pretty lady out in the cold." Michael replied, having wrapped his hand in a handkerchief he had in his pocket, not that Cindy's bite would've killed him in any way, he was just being safe. After an arduous ordeal getting Cindy up the steps to the front door, Michael jumped into the doggy-door and held it open for the new girl, who was currently wearing Michael's black hoodie do she was decent to be introduced, "Okay, I got the door, just climb inside," Michael said, as Cindy grabbed the bottom edge of the door and pulled herself inside, humorously flipping herself over and landing to the floor inside the house, the hood of the shirt the bat was wearing having flopping up and over her head, causing Michael to chuckle a bit. Just as this was happening, Michael heard footsteps behind him, followed by the clearing of his father's throat, "Well, I see Amy isn't the only one who's gone batty…pardon my pun there miss," Alvin said, causing Cindy to giggle, "Oh it's no problem sir, I'm assuming he's your son right?" she asked, as Michael hopped out of the door and to Cindy's side, "Yes, he's my son…who had better start explaining the makeshift bandage around his hand," Alvin replied, causing Michael to glance at his hand and chuckle, "Well, Cindy here is what we may call a vampire bat, and she mentioned not having fed for three days, so I let her have a bit of my blood so she was strong enough to get into the house…okay dad," Michael explained, just as Cindy's eyes rolled back and she fainted.

* * *

A while later, Cindy came around in a bed, finding herself greeted by an odd smell, not odd as in it was bad, but odd as in she knew it from somewhere, "Is that what I think it is?" Cindy asked, sitting up to find a dark red pancake, and also a light green clad Chipette standing next to the plate, "I'm not really used to working with blood in any way, but I managed to make these for you," Eleanor said, as Cindy sniffed one of the pancakes and then took a bite, "Blood pancakes? How-" "I took a cultural culinary course in college, one of the ingredients we were given was blood from cattle, so I made a much rougher version of these, for my project." Eleanor explained, as Cindy continued to eat her blood rich food, "Thanks," Cindy said, causing Eleanor to smile, "No problem. It's what I do," Eleanor replied, getting a chuckle from the bat, "Not only for the food, but for not turning me away as soon as you found out what I was," Cindy explained, causing Eleanor to giggle, "We have at least seven bats living here, all of different species, even if you're a vampire bat we aren't going to turn you away because of it, if anything we'll let you choose whether you want to stay with us or not," Eleanor replied, causing Cindy to smile widely, revealing her sharp teeth to the green clad Chipette. It was at that point, that Michael hopped up onto the bed, the handkerchief now replaced with an actual bandage, "See you're doing well there Cindy," Michael said, getting a smile from Cindy as she finished off one of her pancakes, "Sorry about your hand," she said, getting a chuckle from the blue and gold eyed chipmunk, "No problem, you were desperate, the only thing that made it not so enjoyable was the pain," Michael replied, causing Cindy to blush a bit, "Again, sorry Mike," Cindy said, causing Michael to smile, "Well, it's only a flesh wound, nothing too bad to deal with, I'm just glad this isn't my writing hand," Michael replied, getting a smile from Cindy.

After Cindy had finished her dinner, he was fitted with some spare clothes from Amy's wardrobe, which consisted of a blue t-shirt and one of Michael's black hoodies, causing Michael to grin at her, "You know, there's a song that comes to my mind seeing you like that…and to quote it, "you look pretty good in my shirt"." Michael said, causing Cindy to giggle, "Really now, and if I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with me," Cindy replied, getting a wink from Michael, "And what if I am?" Michael asked, then froze when he heard giggling behind him, turning to find his two sisters watching, "Oh my, I do believe our dear brother is in love," Amy said, causing Michael to blush, and in turn causing Cindy to giggle, "Friends of yours Michael?" Cindy asked, getting a chuckle from the auburn chipmunk as he rubbed the back of his neck, "More than that, they're my sisters, Amy and Jade," Michael replied, as Cindy walked over to the two Chipettes and started talking with them, nothing much just introducing herself to them. A while later, Cindy was introduced to the entire family, "Wow, Eleanor wasn't kidding when she said there was a bunch of other bats here huh?" Cindy asked, getting chuckles from everyone present, "Yes, our house is full of bats, one of which is dating my sister," Michael replied, as the mouse-tailed bat chuckled, "Yeah, I hope you don't mind that," Jeffery said, causing Michael to roll his eyes, "I'm not the one you should be concerned with, besides I'd be a hypocrite if I did mind," Michael replied, causing Cindy to blush and giggle.

After all the introductions were made, Cindy was shown around the house, mainly so she knew where everything was, specifically the supply of blood that Eleanor had left in the fridge, "Okay, so the food is in the fridge, of course, but where is the bathroom?" Cindy asked, as Michael chuckled and pointed out of the kitchen, "Down the hall, and the first door on the left." Michael replied, both he and Cindy following a blur going down the hall, this of course being Jeffery in his first flight lesson, the teacher being none other than Nathan himself, "JEFFERY YOU DOLT!" Nathan shouted, as the bat in question crashed into the wall, "I'M NOT A DOLT!" Jeffery shouted back, causing both Michael and Cindy to burst out laughing, "HEY! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Jeffery shouted, only causing the two laughing rodents to laugh that much harder. "I think I'm gonna die!" Michael laughed, as Jeffery flew through the kitchen and slammed into another wall, Nathan merely face-palming at the bat, "I swear, I'm gonna teach you to fly if it kills me!" Nathan shouted, flying after the clumsy bat.

* * *

For sleeping arrangements, Cindy simply used the bed she woke up in for the night, and for pajamas, Cindy simply wore one of Michael's white T-shirts, and since she was a normally nocturnal species of bat, she decided to stay up a bit later and watch some weekend TV with Michael, "So, where are you from Cindy?" Michael asked, getting a smile from Cindy as she sipped at a cup of the blood from the fridge, "I come from German-town, Pennsylvania," Cindy replied, causing Michael to chuckle a bit, "Oh, well I was just wondering, as you have the German accent thing," Michael said, causing Cindy to smile, "I know, but my family did originate in Germany, they migrated over here and my family specifically, as in my mom and dad, settled in German-town," Cindy explained, as Michael grinned and chuckled, "So you then decided that you were going to leave that town, and end up nearly killing yourself in the process? No offense Cindy," Michael asked, getting a giggle from the white-winged vampire bat, "None taken, and yes I did, because in my family I was meant to be stuck doing only one thing, and that was breeding." Cindy replied, causing Michael's eyes to bug out, "Did I hear you right just then?" Michael asked, getting a nod from Cindy, "So basically, if you stayed where you were, you'd be basically…well, fucked?" Michael asked, causing Cindy to gag on the bit of blood she had just sipped up, not from disgust at Michael's choice of words, but because she was trying not to choke from laughter, "In basics, yeah," Cindy replied, as the two shared a laugh.

Michael then hissed slightly in pain, his hand still bandaged from the bite earlier that day, causing the smile on Cindy's face to vanish, "Sorry about that," she said, causing Michael to smile, "I appreciate your concern, but remember I basically had to bitch-slap you in order to make you stop, something I wasn't too proud of just so you know, so I should be apologizing to you as well," Michael said, causing Cindy to giggle a bit, "I know, my head still hurts from that," Cindy replied, causing Michael to chuckle, "Sorry about that, but hey, at least blood is renewable," Michael said, pulling Cindy into a hug, causing the bat to stiffen, "You're not afraid of me for being a blood sucker?" Cindy asked, causing Michael to laugh, "Not in the slightest, if it makes you feel any better, I'm a sweet tooth," Michael replied, causing Cindy to smile and plant a kiss to the mix eyed chipmunk's lips, in turn causing Michael to go bug eyed, but only for a few seconds before he started kissing back, nothing too intense or anything, but their hug did become tighter.

When the two pulled away, they both blushed furiously, not from embarrassment, but rather from lack of air, "So…think you'll stay with us?" Michael asked, getting a giggle from Cindy, "I guess I can, you little flirt," Cindy replied, causing Michael's blush to intensify. The next morning, the two woke up next to each other, having fallen asleep on the couch while watching a movie, "Well, looks like you two have gotten to know each other," Brittany said, sitting next to them with a look on her face mixed between being happy for her son, and a little concerned with her son having slept with a girl in general, causing Michael to blush a bit, "Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Michael said, causing Cindy to giggle, "Well, I think it's fine of you sleep with her, just make sure it's only sleeping you two do," Brittany said, hopping down and making her way toward the kitchen, leaving Michael blushing like crazy as Cindy tried to get the now thickened blood from her cup.

* * *

There you have it, another chapter and another bat in the family…now I'll be honest, I didn't think of the vampire bat thing myself, I decided to include one for two reasons, 1 because it was mentioned in a review from WordNerb93, and 2 because I again felt like adding a new character anyway. As always, leave your comments/reviews in the box below, and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

And now, for a new question:

"If you had to choose, which species of bat would have to be your favorite, if any?"


End file.
